


Holly Jolly [Podfic]

by CurryDraws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bobby's House, Brothers Being Brothers Being Brothers, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Families of Choice, Food, M/M, Much More Holiday Schmoop, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sastiel Big Bang 2013, Sleepy Kisses, Stanford Era, TIny Bit of Action/Adventure, Traditions, WIP, tiny bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryDraws/pseuds/CurryDraws
Summary: “Cas,” Sam says, looking horror-struck. “You can’t be alone on Christmas.”
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Heavily Hinted Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holly Jolly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481041) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



Hi guys, and welcome to another podfic!

The lovely [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/profile) gave me permission to read _Holly Jolly_ and I'm really excited to share this with you.

I plan on posting once a week until Christmas and on Christmas Eve.

**Title** : Holly Jolly

 **Author** : kototyph

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Chapter 1** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bx3ETaMTftVx3P9u5eBLEvVWR21ffiz_/view?usp=sharing)

 **Length of Chapter** : 41:14 Min

**Songs used in this chapter:**

  * [Cher - Believe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=safkWMNJdDg)



I'm slightly sick at the moment and English is not my first language but I hope you like it anyways.


	2. II

**Chapter 2:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1asAUsipUDKfmXSVKmLdZA2WCrprvEpon)

**Length of Chapter:** 34:19 Min

**Songs used in this chapter:**

  * [Nat King Cole - "The Christmas Song" (1961)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwacxSnc4tI)
  * [Casting Crowns - I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F756Mjxxrvc)
  * [Bing Crosby - I'll Be Home For Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dL71eMc1blw)



I'm amazed how the atmosphere changes when one puts in the actual lines of the songs instead of just reading them.


	3. III

**Chapter 3:[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aIM0N19ZM3v5M7Nfk6Skq0SFNthvnicz)**

**Length of Chapter:** 43:16 Min  



	4. IV

**Chapter 4:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TAW5LG1BVKAZiQ6KuETIabXWpNnW3KY-)

**Length of chapter:** 40:20 Min


	5. V

**Chapter five:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VNB-83Me7PhxyysHp8SPGTnN7zS0ygN2)

**Lenght of chapter:** 11:35 Min


End file.
